Budou Ayuko
Budou Ayuko is the main protagonist and one of the main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Ayuko is a sensitive and romantic girl, who has the soul of the guardian of Neptune, Cure Pisces. She's on her first high school year. Her complementary cure is Ishii Misao. Her catchphrase is "That's mystical!" (それは神秘的です！ Sore wa shinpi-tekidesu!). Appearance Ayuko is a short girl with pale skin and a delicate physique. She has large and hypnotic water blue eyes, big ears, full eyebrows and sand blond, wavy hair that reaches her armpits, which she mostly wears on a braid held by a pink hairband. She often wears clothes that are comfortable and discreet, with soft and floral prints. Ayuko doesn't like to have much attention to herself, and sometimes wears loose and oversized clothes. Her casual clothes consist of a porcelain white sweater with a dark pink star over a sleevless seafoam green dress with small light pink flower patterns. She also wears white socks that reach a bit below her knees, and pink slippers. As Cure Pisces, her hair grows to her knees, and is worn on two buns, one on each side of her head, and two big braids, held by white lotus. Personality Ayuko is sensitive, romantic, intuitive, faithful, gentle and an airhead, always daydreaming. She loves arts, especially music, and enjoys playing guitar. Her friends often go to her when they need advice. But sometimes this leads to others taking advantage of her kindness. Ayuko is very fearful as well, and wishes she could be more courageous and heroic, like the heroes in her books. She easily gets taken away by her thoughts and forgets about reality, and has a hard time focusing, which harms her performance at school. Her hobbies include singing, playing guitar and reading about astrology or romance. She's also rather lazy, and often oversleeps. Relationships Chosokabe Doremi - Ayuko is quite close to her mother. They always share everything with each other, though Doremi can be too blunt for her daughter and Ayuko can be too sensitive. But Ayuko knows her mother is always willing to help her out, and always tells her when she has a problem. Ayuko supports Doremi's marriage to Chosokabe Mahiru, although she doesn't quite understand why she and her father got divorced. Sakimoto Emiru - Ayuko admires her leadership skills and bravery a lot, and even asked her to take the place of leader of the Pretty Cure because of those characteristics. But sometimes they disagree and argue. Adachi Chisaki - They have a friendly bond. Ayuko respects her like an older sister and loves her food. Chisaki is also very supportive of Ayuko's music. Gushiken Futaba - When Futaba entered the school and got in the same classroom as Ayuko, she soon befriended her, and the two always spend time together. Ayuko mentioned that she's a very fun company. Ishii Misao - The two of them oppose each other on the zodiac, meaning they are complementary. Initially, though they were friendly to each other, they didn't connect, due to Ayuko's laziness and sensitiveness contrasting with Misao's hardworking and inexpressive nature. Still, they were able to bond more and warm up to each other with time. They share a love for animals and are both rather innocent. Osawa Shiki - They have been friends for a very long time, and get along pretty well. Sometimes they hurt each other, but they're good friends most of the time, with Shiki being one of the few people who truly understands Ayuko. Cure Pisces "The soul of the intuitive fish! Cure Pisces!" 直感的な魚の魂！キュアピシス! Chokkan-tekina sakana no tamashī! Kyua Pishisu! Cure Pisces (キュアピシス! Kyua Pishisu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ayuko. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Pisces, thus having the soul of the fish, which enables her to turn into a cure. Cure Pisces is agile, but very slow and not very strong. Attacks Cure Pisces' attacks are based on the mutable water, representing the ending of winter. She uses the power of the ice. Watery Flake is Cure Pisces' main attack. Ice Root '''is the main attack combination of Cure Pisces and Cure Virgo. '''Heartful Flow '''is the main attack combination of Cure Pisces, Cure Cancer and Cure Scorpio. '''Winter Feather '''is the main attack combination of Cure Pisces, Cure Capricorn and Cure Aquarius. Etymology '''Ayuko: the name Ayuko has many different meanings, but the most likely meaning for her name would be a'' meaning "affection", "freshwater trout" or "harmony", ''yu meaning "fish", "dream" or "help" and ko meaning "child" or "rainbow". Budou: bu means "martial", and dou means "shrine". Songs Ayuko's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Guide To Happiness * Look Up To The Sky * Mystical! Water Star Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Mystique, Dramatique (Along with the voice actresses for Adachi Chisaki, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori and Hiromi Yayoi) * 'Elemental HEART '(Along with the voice actresses for Aihara Kaiko and Hiromi Yayoi) * 'A Quiet Melody '(Along with the voice actress for Ishii Misao) Trivia * Ayuko loves sweet foods. * Her favorite colors are pink, lilac and teal. * She dreams of understanding her place and mission in the world. * She would like to be a therapist. * Her favorite school subject is biology. * Cure Pisces is the first main cure in a series not to be the leader of her team. Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters